Sunbae
by Banana Sehun
Summary: Luhan rela membuang sepatu kesayangannya dan dianggap perempuan hanya untuk melihat sunbae idolanya. Hunhan. YAOI. Boys Love


**Sunbae**

 **Cast :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Luhan**

 **dll**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT RIDER**

 **~keiLu present~**

"Lu kau mau ke kantin? aku sudah benar-benar sangat lapar"

"Sepertinya tidak baek maaf aku sudah membawa bekal hehe" tolak luhan halus sambil memamerkan bekal bergambar kepala hello kitty nya. Demi tuhan bahkan luhan sering mengaku-ngaku kalo dia itu laki-laki paling manly dan sekarang lihat kotak bekal nya yang bergambar hello kitty dan oh warnanya yang pink norak.

"Ck yasudah" sahut baekhyun kesal seraya meninggalkan luhan. Dia sangat kesal. Oh tentu saja bagaimana tidak, luhan lebih memilih memakan bekal diperpus sembari bercumbu dengan buku-buku tebal disana daripada makan dikantin bersama baekhyun.

Bukannya luhan tidak mau tapi luhan lebih senang saja makan ditempat sepi. Dan juga uhuk untuk melihat sunbae idolanya. Ya jalan menuju perpus melewati kelas sunbae idolanya. Luhan selalu melirik sebentar kelas tersebut untuk melihat sunbae idolanya. Dan tak lebih dari 3 detik dia langsung melanjutkan jalannya keperpus.

Kenapa cuma 3 detik? Luhan memiliki pengalaman buruk berdiri sedikit lama didepan kelas sunbae idolanya. Seperti 1 minggu yang lalu saat di sedang mengamati sunbae idolanya tiba-tiba ada sekelompok siswa yang lari keluar dari kelas menghindari seorang teman yang menakuti mereka dengan ulat bulu. Dan dengan tidak sengaja ulat itu jatuh mengenai sepatu luhan. Tentu saja luhan sontak berteriak nyaring karna takut sekaligus geli. Luhan rasanya ingin menangis sanking gelinya tapi karna dia adalah laki-laki manly dia hanya sedikit meneteskan air matanya sembari membuang ulat tersebut dengan batang kayu yang disodorkan oleh seorang sunbae.

Dan karna insiden ulat tersebut luhan jadi membuang sepatu kesayangannya tersebut. Setiap melihat sepatunya dia mereka geli.

Bukan hanya itu saja. Bahkan 3 hari yang lalu sunbae perempuan ada yang menyapanya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat luhan kesal.

"Hei kau"

"Eoh iya sunbae" jawab luhan sopan

"Kenapa kau memakai celana? Kau tidak membaca peraturan kalau siswa perempuan harus memakai rok dan siswa laki-laki harus memakai celana" cerocos sunbae tersebut yang membuat kening luhan berkerut dalam.

"Maksud sunbae apa? Aku benar-benar tidak paham" luhan benar-benar bingung sungguh

"Kau perempuan kan? Lalu kenapa memakai celana?" Jelas sunbae tersebut.

A-apa?

Demi bekal hello kitty nya luhan itu laki-laki ingat LAKI-LAKI. Luhan punya penis. Apa sunbae itu tidak bisa melihat wajah tampannya ini. Bahkan luhan tidak memiliki gunung di dadanya dan bagaimana sunbae itu bisa menuduh luhan itu perempuan.

Ingan rasanya luhan menjambak rambut panjang sunbae itu tapi ingat luhan itu laki-laki manly dan laki-laki manly tidak membuat masalah dengan perempuan. Dengan wajah merah padam bersungut kesal luhan langsung pergi ke perpustakaan untuk meredam amarah nya.

Iyasih banyak yang bilang luhan itu cantik bahkan saat dulu dia mendaftar klub sepak bola di smp nya dia ditolak karna club sepak bola tidak menerima siswa perempuan. Dan dengan seenaknya panitia pendaftaran tersebut malah menyuruhnya ikut club menjahit saja yang cocok untuk perempuan sepertinya.

Dia itu laki-laki tulen. Ingin rasanya luhan berteriak. Lihat dia punya penis. Rambutnya pendek seperti laki-laki pada umumnya. Dan lihat lengan berototnya ini yang bisa dibilang kerempeng uhuk.

Ah jadi luhan bisa memandang sunbae idolanya hanya dalam 3 detik sehari. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Saat sampai perpustakaan luhan langsung mengambil tepat paling pojok. Karna disana sangat sepi dan tenang. Disana juga ada jendela yang langsung mengarah ke lapangan basket. Jadi luhan bisa memperhatikan sunbae idolanya dari sini. Luhan merasa sangat beruntung. Bisa memandangnya dari jauh saja luhan sudah sangat bahagia.

Lima menit lagi istirahat pertama akan selesai jadi luhan bergegas untuk membereskan bekalnya. Dan sial dia lupa kalau setelah ini jadwal kelasnya olahraga. Sial pasti teman-temannya sudah berganti baju semua. Luhan semakin mmpercepat jalannya. Dia tidak ingin terlambat dan dihukum guru olahraganya. Sanking terburu-burunya luhan sampai tidak memperhatikan jalan dan akhirnya...

BRUK

Dia menabrak orang sampai jatuh. Orang yang dia tabrak langsung menoleh sambil tersenyum sembari membantu luhan berdiri tapi

BRUK

Luhan jatuh pingsan karna sanking tidak kuatnya melihat senyum sehun sunbae.

 **TBC**

 **Review please**


End file.
